damaliascrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Pavion
|head_of_government=Berin Akur Krovos |head_of_state= |head_of_military= |legislative_branch= |executive_branch= |judicial_branch= |population= |area= |capital_city=Port-en-Huc |major_cities= |major_religions=Josephism |currency=Pavi |language= |demonym=Pavionian |predecessor=Baraton |successor= |formed= |founded=1875 |dissolved= }} Pavion, officially the Kingdom of Pavion, is a in Damalias. It's a relatively small nation in Damalias. Pavion is part of the Kalans region together with Scena and Aclana. Formerly a Communist-Regency, the kingdom was restored in 1976. Pavion was the instigator of the Kalan Crisis, being the aggressor during the war. However, this seemed completely justified to the at-the-time government with the so-called loss of territory to the other Kalan nations. Unlike Pavion's counterparts, Pavion was prepared to for war. As soon as the war started however, close neighbour Avgrov joined in on the other side. Avgrov pressed for Pavion's surrender, and after several battles, the government gave in. Pavion remained neutral during the Great War, although it did send supplies to Avgrov. Furthermore it remained largely inactive until 1932, when it became in effect a satellite state of Avgrov, as a Communist-Regency was installed which would last until 1976. During World War II, it offered a lot of support to Avgrov, even fighting on the Avgrovan Front with them and producing their own war matériel like guns and armoured vehicles. After the war, Avgrov paid Pavion several thousands of Avs in order to compensate for their losses. In 1976, Pavion's government was overthrown and replaced by the traditional kingdom. Aurin Akur Krovos was the first king, succeeded by Berin Akur Krovos in 2015. In modern day, Pavion has good relations with the other Kalan nations as well as the members of the Vataf Alliance. History Baratonian Schism Pavion was among the first countries to revolt against Baraton, following in the footsteps of Avgrov, Tavra and Fahrgrave, Pavion was the fourth to declare independence, which was in turn followed by Scena and Aclana the same year. Pavion revolted with territory of its own, and territory of the other Kalan nations and some Baratonian territory, which was fixed by the end of 1875, which later caused the Kalan Crisis. Pavion was however incapable of defending itself properly and required aid from Avgrov, which it eventually recieved. Pavion was properly independent by the end of the year with the help of Avgrov. It now however ruled less territory than it had during its time as a Baratonian region. Kalan Crisis Pavion's nationalism had skyrocketed in the past several years, mostly due to the loss of territory during the independence wars. As a result, Pavion had prepared the military for an invasion of the other Kalans, which were unprepared for war. Pavion delivered a letter with a declaration of war to Aclana and Scena. The same day, Pavionian troops advanced into both countries and had taken several little villages and towns. A few days into the war, Avgrov joined the war on the side of Scena and Aclana in order to keep the peace in the region. In secret, Pavion and Teurin made a secret deal, and the Teuriners sent aid to Pavion in the form of supplies and also unofficially sent a volunteer force to fight the other Kalan nations. The Avgrovans and the Teuriner volunteer forces clashed a few times directly early on, after which the encounters between both nations were avoided in order to prevent international action. After several clashes with the Avgrovan military, Pavion had given up their campaign and began a defensive war against Avgrov, whose military far outclassed its own. Within a month, Pavion had surrendered to Avgrov. Avgrov advocated the peace treaty, no concessions were made although Pavion was forced to pay Avgrov, Aclana and Scena reparations. The Great War and Interwar Pavion was nominally neutral during the Great War but sent supplies to Avgrov upon their request. The country seemingly favoured the , as it supported them politically. Since the Kalan crisis, Pavion had started to fall under Avgrov's sphere of influence, and this got even more evident through the interwar period. Avgrov eventually mediated a mutual defence treaty between Pavion, Scena and Aclana, all the while also guaranteeing their independence. In 1932, shortly after Aclana and Scena, Avgrov installed a Communist-Regency in the country, and it effectively became a satellite state of Avgrov. World War II Pavion, whilst being a satellite of Avgrov, sent military aid to Avgrov and directly fought on the Avgrovan Front during World War II. They also sent supplies and built military matériel themselves in order to aid the war effort. Akos Rauneir Rovos was a famous Pavionian general at the time, who directly led several offensives and defensives on the Avgrovan Front. Pavion got war reparations from the Axis Powers and was also paid several thousands of Avs by Avgrov after the war. The Cold War After World War II, Pavion's alliance with Avgrov slowly turned into puppeting of Pavion. Like Aclana and Scena, Pavion slowly turned into a satellite state of Avgrov. Avgrov now had newfound allies which they considered more proper, like Tavra. Little action actually came to Pavion, aside from a small conflict with Alurin-Dertabin and their allies which was quickly resolved. Category:Nations Category:Articles by Nicktc